The Arranged Choice
by readsareforthebetterx
Summary: 16 year old Princess Clarissa is arranged to marry someone she could never love. Jace is the stable boy that works in the castle. The princess and the stable boy fall for each other a forbidden love, how will they find peace? Set in the medieval period.
1. The Arrangement

**Summary : "Are you happy?" "no" Set in the Medieval period. Jace is a poor stable boy that works at the castle. Clary is the princess that is arranged to marry someone she doesn't love. Jace and Clary fall for each other. This is a love story. Sorry if characters are OOC.**

**I will try and get all of the outfits on Polyvore so you can look at them, check my profile for the link :)**

**Hey guys i hope you enjoy this. It took me awhile, check it out and review if you like it!**

I do not own any characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1

CLARY POV

I wasn't much of a speaker, I liked to think. It was good being lost in your thoughts, you could imagine where you wanted to go or think of a memory, and just be there. I found myself drifting off more frequently than usual. Isabelle was always talking, I only ever get her to be quiet when we are walking in the was good having her with me, she always knows what to say when there isn't anything around. Isabelle was kind to me and my only friend- a sudden noise brought me out of my thoughts.

"What is that" I asked Isabelle

Isabelle turned around "It's a carriage" She answered. "Probably with the new stable boy in it."

"What happened to the last stable boy?" I asked.

"Your father killed him" the other girl replied simply.

"Why" I cried. "What did he do?"

"Does it matter?" Isabelle said then laughed. "Honestly Clarissa sometimes you care too much, he was just a peasant."

After a few more minutes of walking I heard a horn blare in the distance, meaning I was meant to return to the castle. It was unusual for it to go off so early, it was only three in the evening. We both stopped walking and I turned to Isabelle.

"I guess I have to go" I said miserably

"Yeah I should get back as well, I'll see you tomorrow" Isabelle said

I hugged her and then turned away to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I walked into the throne room to meet my Father. There were purple banners hung up on the walls with the Norths sigil printed on them. It was different for the Northerners to come this time, perhaps we were going to have a ball. When I reached the throne I realised that my Father was not alone, he was standing with the King of the north and the Kings son Sebastian. I curtseyed at them and then turned to address My father.

"Ah Clarissa my Daughter myself and King Eddard have come to an arrangement" My Father said.

"My son and you, darling Clarissa are to be married." King Eddard spoke looking me straight in the eyes. I didn't want to hear it, my whole life i wanted to marry and become queen just like my mother but not like this. I was meant to fall in love and have my heart broken and then fall in love again untill I found the right person. It was too soon I am only sixteen I cannot marry. I wanted to cry and at the same time scream and yell at my father but I knew that would do me no good.

"That sounds like a wonderful arrangement" I said forcing out a smile and looking over at Sebastian. He smiled and grabbed both my hands roughly.

"I cannot wait to get to know better Clarissa" Sebastian said leaning down.

Letting go of my hands he turned to my Father.

"King Valentine I would honour the chance to take your daughter on a walk through the gardens to get to know her better" He said confidently.

"Of course" My father proclaimed.

My arm was linked around Sebastians as we walked through the courtyard.

"Clarissa, I am expecting you to be loving and to give me my every needs" Sebastian said firmly. "If you do not do that I will have to punish you myself and I do not want to have to do that, understand?"

We had stopped walking and were now standing on a large circle slab of concrete with a fountain in the middle and rose bushes surrounding.

"I understand" I said quietly feeling afraid and uncomfortable at his commanding tone.

A sharp force hit my cheek and my head was whipped to the side I realised Sebastian had hit me. I held my hand up to my check.

"I didn't hear you" He snarled grabbing my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I understand" I repeated my voice coming out firmer than I thought it would.

"Good" He let go of me and stood up straighter. "I look forward to our time together Clarissa" He smirked and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on the bench opposite to the fountain. Do I have to spend the rest of my life with that man. I placed my hand on my stinging cheek and realised that I was crying. I put my head in my hands and thought that my life could be worse, I could be poor and living on the streets, I just needed to stand up and push through the worst. Taking a deep breath I smoothed out my white dress and I stood up, walked over to the garden and picked a purple flower of the bush. While walking I picked its petals off one by one and was so concentrated on do so I was not paying attention to where i was walking and bumped into someones chest. Startled I looked up. And stared at the person standing taller than me, he had blonde locks and golden eyes, he was gorgeous. I apologised for running into him. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds then he smirked.

"No problem Princess it's not your fault my good looks distracted you. He teased

"I was not distracted" I replied frowning.

"Well that is unusual, I tend to distract most girls" he boasted

"Yeah well I am not most girls" I replied lifting my head.

"No you aren't" he said quietly " Well I've got to get back to work, see you around."

"Wait!" I called after him, he turned around.

"What is it Princess?" he asked.

"What's your name?" I blurted out

"Jace" he replied

"Goodbye Clary" He turned back and headed to the stables.

Clary I liked that name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace Pov

As I was shoveling the hay into the barn I couldn't stop thinking about princess Clary- Clarissa, I corrected myself. She was different I could tell, not stuck up like the other princess I had worked for. Clarissa had a sense of innocence and purity that had not been ruined by royalty. Even the way she carried herself you could tell that she did not know of her beauty, of all the women that I had seen she was far the most beautiful. What is she doing to me, I've only known her for a couple of hours and she has me on my knees.

"Jace!" Simon called out to me.

"yeah?" I mused looking up at him.

"Look what you are doing" He said with an amused face.

I glanced down at my work and saw that while I was absorbed in thought I had run out of hay and started to shovel dirt into the horses food.

"Well shit" I cursed and began shoveling out the dirt.

Simon laughed and went back to work.

Through the rest of the day my thoughts kept drifting off to one thought.

You will never be good enough for her.

**Hey I'm sorry if the characters are OOC we will see more Clace next time. Outfits on my profile.**


	2. The Rain

Here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The mortal Instruments or any of these characters, it is all Cassie Clare's.

Clary Pov

Jace and I had become close friends over the past week and I was confused about my feelings towards him. Sebastian had not been any kinder than the day I had meet him. Although he had not hit me again, his words were enough.

It was midday, walking mindlessly around the castle grounds I found myself walking into the stables and sauntered over towards my horse, Lady. I took her out of the stall and stroked her chestnut brown fur. I went over to get a saddle. Walking back to Lady I reached up on my toes and struggled to get the heavy saddle on my horse. Usually there was the stable boy to help me but he left and the new one was know where to be seen.

"Need some help" Said a voice behind me.

Startled by the new voice I squeaked and dropped the saddle. I turned around and saw Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I said breathless.

"I work here, remember?" He chuckled while bending over to pick up the saddle.

"Oh right" I said and gave a small smile.

Jace Pov

"So do you want help?" I smirked.

"Yes, thank you" Clary smiled.

I went over to her horse and put the saddle on it.

I looked over at Clary she was in a different world.

"What's her name?" I asked.

She looked towards me "Pardon"

"The horse" I replied.

"Oh, her name is Lady" Clary smiled.

"Interesting name" I smirked at her. Clary blushed and looked down.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips. She gasped and I lifted her up onto Lady.

"Will you come with me?" She asked timidly.

I hesitated and thought of the work I needed to get done. But then I looked up at Clary's green eyes and said

"Of course".

Clary Pov

We trotted on our horses through the forests behind the castle.

"Do you know where we are" I asked Jace.

"Yeah I know where we are" He replied "Haven't you been here before?" He said looking around.

"No" I answered "My father usually lets me go this far, he says it's not safe".

"We'll you are safe with me" Jace smirked.

The sky darkened with clouds and I could smell fresh earth.

"Let's head back, it looks like there is a storm coming".

He turned our horses back and fastened our past into a run. The sky cracked and the horses went wild.

"Shhh" I coaxed Lady.

The rain had started of as a drizzle but short after that, it started to pour.

"We need to find shelter!" I called over to Jace in the roar of the wind. I pushed Lady to go faster as we rode in the rain. Thunder cracked across the sky and Lady whined.

"It's going to be ok" I told her and myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace and I rode our horses as fast as we could through the rain. It was almost impossible, but I focused on Jace and his white horse. How kind he had been to me through this week. We had chatted and got to know each other. Father would be so displeased if he knew I had befriended a stable boy, but I didn't care I had grown to know Jace over the past few days.

After riding for another ten minutes in the rain I spotted a small stone cottage.

"Jace!" I shouted over at him.

"I see it".

Jace Pov

Coming closer to the cottage I saw that it was abandoned. I looked over at Clary she was shivering as she was only in a short sleeved blue dress.

As we got to the front porch I got of my horse then ran over and helped Clary of Lady.

"Come on" I said.

Reaching down I took her hand in my own.

We ran over and tied the horses to the porch in the shelter.

I opened the wooden door and pulled Clary in after me. I closed the door and looked at my surroundings. The cottage had two rooms, one was a large lounge room, it had one couch that had holes in it. Attached to the lounge room was with a small kitchen. The other room I assumed was a bedroom.

"I'll see if I can find any blankets" I said letting go of Clary's hand and walking into the bedroom. It had no furniture in it and only one blanket in the corner of the room. I brought it out and wrapped it around Clary's shoulders. She turned towards me, and put one half of the blanket on my shoulder so we were sharing it. I gripped her hand in mine and pulled her to sit on the couch with me. Clary shivered and leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her pulled the princess closer.

"Th-hank you Ja-ace" Clary shivered.

"Shh' I said.

A clap of thunder echoed of the stone walls, Clary jumped.

"We'll be ok" I said resting my chin on the top of her head.

It was early in the morning when the rain finally stopped. Clary was wrapped up in the blanket on the couch and I was standing looking out the window.

"We better get going, the castle is probably worried about you."

Clary Pov

We exited the forest and made our way over to the stables. A group of the Kings guards approached to Jace and I on horses.

"Princess Clarissa the King requests your presence immediately" One of them said.

"I'll come after I put Lady into the stables" I said holding my head high.

"You go Clary, I'll put away Lady and Bron." Jace said glaring at the guards.

"No, the King is requesting both of you now" The Kings guard said.

Walking down the throne room with Jace I saw my father and Sebastian. When Sebastian saw me he walked over to me and cupped my face.

"My dear, I was so worried about you" He said turning my face as if he was looking for injuries but I knew he didn't care.

Sebastian turned to Jace, "You filthy peasant I knew you were a trader from the start, guards take him". He spat.

The Kings guards moved towards Jace.

"No!" I cried stepping in front of Jace "he didn't do anything".

I turned to my father. "Father" I pleaded walking over to him

"Jace and I were out riding when the storm hit, we found shelter and he escorted me back". I reasoned.

"Is this true" The King addressed Jace with a cold look.

"Yes" Jace said "your majesty" he added.

I looked over at Sebastian and he came over to me and held my face in his hands roughly. I looked over at Jace and pulled away from Sebastian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry" I said quietly to Jace. We were standing in the entrance to the bailey

"For what?" he smirked.

"For getting you in this mess" I said

"Well you got me out of it didn't you?" he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting in the garden sketching the flowers when I heard

"CLARISSA" Isabelle shouted coming around the corner of the fountain

"Izzy" I smiled standing up and hugging my closest friend.

"I have not seen you for seven days!" Izzy said.

"It's been too long" I agreed.

"What have I missed?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Should I tell her? I asked myself. I can trust her she'll always be there for me.


	3. A sweet kiss

**Hey guys I hope you've liked the story so far, remember to review it motivates me! Outfits on my profile.**

**Chapter three: A sweet kiss**

**Clary Pov**

Isabelle and I walked over to the kitchen giggling. It was a big open place the kitchen, filled with benches and basins used for washing and preparing meals. There was a door that lead outside to the garden. We saw Martha the middle aged cook with brown hair tied in a bun and huge eyes.

Good evening ladies, what can I do for you" she said while extinguishing the stove.

"Martha, Isabelle and I want to bake a coco cake" I said.

"We won't burn down the cook station Martha, you can trust us" Isabelle assured.

Martha smiled "Of course girls, I'll just get the ingredients and be on my way. But be done by sundown I need to cook dinner". When Martha was done getting the ingredients I grinned and looked over at Isabelle.

"Do you know how to make a cake?" I asked.

"Sort of, when I was a child my cook taught me a few things" she said.

"Lets get started then"

* * *

The cake was done and had been put in the stove.

"That was easier than I thought" I said leaning against the wall.

"That is because I did all of the work!" Isabelle said smiling.

"That is not true!" I said laughing.

"Yes it is" Isabelle said pulling off her apron.

I frowned and pinched a bit of flour out of the paper bag and hide my hand behind my back.

"Say that again" I said frowning

"I, did all of the work" she repeated.

I threw the flour at her face, and she gasped.

"Clary!"

Isabelle laughed, grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at me. I managed to avoid half of it, the other half landed on my dress and face. I laughed and threw more at her. She jumped out of the way and threw another bunch of flour at me this time it got in my hair. I giggled and grabbed the bag of flour and ran out the door leading to the garden. I could hear her following behind me, once I reached the garden I stopped and turned around so suddenly that Isabelle did not expect it. She stopped and I threw two handfuls of the powder on her. She snatched the bag from me and accidently ripped it in half causing the flour to spill over onto the brick courtyard. Isabelle and I couldn't contain our laughter.

"What is going on here" a voiced boomed from behind us.

I turned around and saw Sebastian and his guard. Isabelle gasped

"Please accept my forgiveness my prince, it was my fault for being so childish." She said protecting me. I was about to interrupt but she turned and gave me a look that said 'leave it to me'.

"Go clean yourself up" he snapped at Isabelle, she turned and walked away.

"You need not be so rude, it was my fault" I protested.

He walked over to me.

"Do not be so childish" He said walking closer.

I shrank back afraid that he was going to strike me.

"My love" He said reaching me and grabbing my chin. "Soon we are to be married, you will move into my Kingdom and belong to me, you wil love me"

"I could never love you" I spat at him.

He sighed and let go of me.

"My father told me a true king should never strike his queen." He turned towards his guard and jerked his head in my direction. Before I even had the time to move his guard stalked up to me and backhanded my face two times. I bit back tears.

Sebastian walked back without a word or a glance back at me. I turned away and ran, I didn't know where I just knew I had to get away.

* * *

I found myself at the stables.

"Jace!" I called out, there was no answer. I sobbed

"Clary?" I turned around and faced Jace. My hair had come loose from it's updo and was now hanging down my back.

"Jace" I breathed out

I ran towards Jace and threw myself at him. I held him tightly and he returned the gesture. Jace pulled me back and held me at arms length. He saw my injured face and a sudden rage flickered in his eyes.

"Who did this to you" He demanded.

"Sebastian" I replied

"I'll kill him" Jace said through clenched teeth. He walked over to the stable doors.

"You can't, please don't" I pleaded tugging on his arm like a child.

He turned towards me and stroked my cheek. I looked up and meet his golden eyes. I took a deep breath.

"He said that I had to move into his kingdom" I sniffled "He said that I would have to love him, how could I ever love such a monster Jace?"

"I won't let him take you away from me Clary" Jace said pressing his forehead to mine "I won't let him touch you again"

* * *

I got back to my room and told my maid to run a bath for me. I settled in the bath and began to wash all of the grime off from today. I relaxed into the bath and then I am being pulled out and helped to dress for dinner.

I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a green gown that was tightened by a corset and the bottom part was a plain silk with petticoats underneath. Half of my red hair had been twisted into two braids at the back of my head the other half was hanging down just past my ribcage. I turned my head to the side and saw a bruise blossoming, I walked quickly to the bathroom to put some powder on my face.

"Princess Clarissa" someone knocked on the door. I ran out of the bathroom.

"Come in" I said

Maya walked in swiftly dressed in the servants outfit.

"Princess Claris- "

"Please Maya call me Clary"

"Clary" she smiled "the King has sent me to retrieve you for supper"

"I'll come now then" I said.

* * *

Taking my place at the large table opposite Sebastian, I looked for Izzy and spotted her diagonal from me. I smiled at her, and she nodded her head gracefully towards me. My Father who was sitting at the head of the table said

"Let us begin our feast"

There was a small chatter around the table as everyone ate their food.

"Clarissa, I trust you and Isabelle had a nice walk in the garden today" Sebastian addressed me.

"Yes Sebastian it was pleasant" I forced out a smile pushing back the bad memory.

After that I couldn't help notice that Sebastian had had at least five glasses of wine.

The rest of supper past slowly, small chat was made with some of the generals and Isabelle lightened the mood just by talking to me.

* * *

I reached my room and not bothered to call for Maya stripped off my gown and pulled a thin silk nightgown over myself.

Thump thump a noise rattled from the window.

I walked over to the wooden shutters, pulled them open and leaned outside, the cold night air hit me and I shivered. I couldn't see anything, except for the stars.

"Clary" a voice called from below.

"Jace?" I said looking down. I could just see the outline of his figure.

"It's me" He replied. I could almost hear the smirk. I giggled

"Can you climb up?" I asked leaning further outside.

"I brought rope" He said. I smiled

"Come up then" I grinned.

Ten minutes later Jace climbed through my window. I hooked my arms under his and pulled him through, struggling with his weight I leaned too far back and he fell forward falling to the floor with me underneath him, our faces inches apart.

"I could have gone through the window myself you know" He smirked.

I laughed "Well it was fun anyway"

"Are you saying that having me on top of you is fun?" Jace asked smirking.

I blushed and turned my face to the side. Jace got up and pulled me up with him. Our faces centimetres apart, I turned away.

A knock interrupted us.

"Clarissa, are you decent?" the male voice said. I turned to Jace

"Go hide in the bathroom" I whispered.

Jace left hurriedly.

I ran over to get a robe and wrapped it around me.

"Come in" I said smoothing my hair down.

A drunk Sebastian wobbled in.

"My betrothed" he smirked walking over to me. I backed up and hit the brick wall.

"Sebastian" I said trying to push him away, "you are intoxicated at the moment, I suggest you go and get rest" I said.

"My dear I will go, but not without a good nights kiss" he said.

Before I could object Sebastian snaked his arm around my back and put his lips to mine. I tried to pull back but his grip was too strong, he forced my mouth open with his and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Sebastian pulled back.

"I will see you on the morrow my dear".

Jace came out of the bathroom looking furious.

"He is disgusting" I said resisting the urge to gag.

**Hey thanks for the reviews xx**


	4. Judgement day

**IMPORTANT please read. In two weeks I will be going to Thailand 29th. So each day from the 25th - 27th of September I will post a new chapter.**

**I also decided to redo Jace and Clary's relationship as I realised it was processing to fast.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

**Jace Pov:**

I was falling for this girl, what was she doing to me? I usually made girls fall in love with me and then I would break their hearts. When I thought about doing that to Clary, It made me feel sick. I shifted on the uncomfortable stone bench that I had been sitting on for the past hour on my break.

"Jace"

I looked up.

"What do you want rat face?" I said to Simon.

"Your break is over, shit head" He replied.

Simon and I were constantly insulting each other It represented our friendship - in an unusual way.

I groaned and stood up, when I reached the stables I saw a figure at one of the stalls. A tall male, with black hair was reaching up and attempting to pat Lady- except she kept tossing her head and put her ears down. It was Sebastian, a cold rage came over me as I remember that he was responsible for the mark on Clary's cheek.

"Just the person I wanted to see" Sebastian said turning around.

"Well it's common for you to want me, but i'm afraid I cannot return the feelings" I smirked.

"I am your Prince" Sebastian fumed "you will talk to me with more respect".

I thought about giving a smart comment back, but he would throw me in prison.

"I came to tell you, to stay away from Princess Clarissa. The King has noticed you hanging around the Princess and he does not approve. I offered to have your head cut off but his majesty thought it would upset Clarissa. So do yourself a favour and stop seeing the Princess." Sebastian threatened.

"Oh here is two hundred silvers for your trouble, perhaps you could leave." he added holding the coin bag out to me.

I hesitated for a moment, I needed the money it would help with the takes that the kingdom regularly put out but then I thought of Clary's smiling face.

"But wouldn't you miss me if I were to leave?" I smirked

"I must advise that you go and start a new life with the silvers" He ignored my earlier comment.

"No" I said through my teeth.

**Clary Pov:**

In the throne room the green banners of the north still hung up. I was dressed a long sleeved blue gown with a tight black bodice, also black riding boots. I stood with my back straight, why had my father called me to the room?

"Clarissa" My father entered the reside.

I curtseyed "why have you called upon me father?" I asked.

The King walked over to me.

"You haven't visited the orphanage in a while, the children miss you."

I used to visit the St Grindo orphanage all of the time when I was fifteen, now I only went every couple of months.

"I will go visit them" I replied

"Be back for judgement preach" my father added.

Judgement preach was when father decided the criminals punishments. It was cruel but it was justice.

* * *

I walked with two of my guards into the entrance of the orphanage. I saw ten little kids running towards me. I smiled and bent down on my knees, I hugged all of them. I turned towards my guards.

"Wait outside"

"Princess, I'm so happy you came" Lydria said with a grin.

"Lydria call me Clary" I smiled at her.

We walked into the orphanage and saw Annie, she was wearing a simple blue dress with a brown bodice, her blonde hair was crowned around her head in a braid.

"Clary" She smiled running over to me.

I gave her a hug.

"Annie it's so nice to see you" I pulled back grinning.

"and you" she replied smiling.

I hooked my arm in hers and we walked towards the back garden, where the children would be playing.

"All of their fathers died in the war, if you could talk to them about how brave they were it would make them happy."

"Of course" I replied

* * *

I stood on the wooden gazebo in front of thirty children, I knew them all.

"Your fathers were great men, they protected our city when we needed it. They fought for our lives and served the King. They were brave soldiers and you should be proud of them." I said. I reached over to one of the tweed baskets next to me, pulled out a wooden toy soldier and held it up in the air.

"When you look at this knight, I want all of you to think of your fathers and how bravely they fought." I walked down the steps and handed them out.

"We are safe because of your fathers, and we live freely because of your fathers."

* * *

I walked through the arch into the throne room, there was another five minutes until the judgement preach started. It was usually my father sitting on the throne but I looked up and saw Sebastian there.

"Where is my father" I addressed

"He got stuck on a on a hunting trip, so I am to take his place" Sebastian replied.

I curtseyed then walked over to stand where the audience would be.

I hated the judgement preach it was a cruel thing to watch as people got dragged down to the prison cells, or they were executed right on the spot. But that was only for the extreme criminals.

I watched in horror as Sebastian sentenced man after man, woman after woman to cruel punishments. Never had my father ever been so unjust, a man of twenty was to be lashed with the demon whip four times for stealing a bread loaf. A woman was to be sent to prison for two years with hardly any food and beatings each day. A man was dragged in, he was convicted of stealing two plums from a trader on the street. He was to have three fingers removed and two years in the cells, I had enough, stepping in front of the man I looked up at the throne.

"Sebastian!" I said in shock "what you are doing is wrong, this man has taken two plums and you punish him by removing his fingers?"

"Perhaps you are right dear" Sebastian said with sly grin "best include some toes as well."

"Sebastian no!" I said horrified.

The guards walked over to the man a gagged him to stop the screaming. They pulled out a long blade. I ran over to them and tried to shove them away.

"Hold her still!" Sebastian shouted as he stood up.

Two of the king's guard rushed over to me both grabbed my arms and held me back, they pushed me on my knees. The guards dragged him off the the prison cell to have his punishment. Despite my desperateness to go help him I keep silent through the rest of the judgement preach, I knew I couldn't stop what was happening and it broke my heart.

* * *

As soon as the judgement preach was over I picked up my skirts and ran down to the dungeon. I rushed past the guards at the gate and ran down the stairs to the cells. I tended to everyones wounds, cell after cell I bandaged them with strips that I had ripped off my dress and poured water on their wounds. It smelt like death, as I walked along each cell giving the prisoners water and the little food I had found. I could see the guards staring at me with disapproval, but I did not care. Someone had to take care of the prisoners, there would not be any murderers down here, it was only the petty criminals the ones who stole bread loads.

I walked up the stairs and exited the prison. I caught my reflection in the window of the hallway, my silk gown was filthy with dirt and had been ripped into uneven strips at the bottom. My hair had come loose from it's braid, my face and my hands covered in dirt. The prisoners were grateful when I left, man had even called me his angel. I visited the male who had stolen the plums, his name was Nicholas. I spent most of the time with him, he had only his three fingers cut off instead of his toes as well. I promised that I would visit him on the morrow.

* * *

It was dusk when I walked out to the stables. Wanting to see both Lady and Jace. I entered the stable and walked over to Lady's stall.

"Just couldn't resist me could you" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around.

"Actually I was coming to see Lady"

"You would rather see a horse than me?" he asked dramatically.

"Yes" I replied simply.

"You hurt me Clary" Jace said.

"I hurt your ego" I corrected him.

He smirked.

"What did you do today?" he asked walking over to me, leaning against the stall.

"I visited the orphanage" I smiled.

"St Grindo's?" Jace guessed.

"You been there?" I questioned

"No, but my father used to donate to them" he answered

"Thats nice" I responded.

"Lets go for a ride" Jace informed.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back before dark" I said.

"Have a good night then" He said.

**Thank you unscenced for the advice :)**

**So what do you think of the new chapter? Chapter will be up soon**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual outfits on my profile.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

**I might not post on Saturday.**

"Clarissa" Sebastian looked me in the eye. We were standing at the open dining hall, leading to the courtyard.

"Yes" I replied lifting my head.

"I have noticed that you have been spending quite some time with the stable boy." Sebastian said with an edge in his voice.

"He is my friend, that is all" I avowed.

"He is not worth your time, Princess" He spat the last word.

"You do not get to tell me who I can see, I do not belong to you" I said furiously.

"But my dear Clarissa, I do own you" Sebastian said backing me up against the stone wall. "If you see him one more time, then I will throw him in prison and leave him to rot slowly." Sebastian smirked. "See you later, love" he added.

When Sebastian walked away I slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I must stay away from Jace, for his sake. I thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

I walked past the open arch in the wall and saw Jace in the garden., he smiled. I paused, for a moment and then Sebastians words echoed through my thoughts 'If you see him one more time, then I will throw him in prison and leave him to rot slowly'. Ignoring Jace, I kept on walking.

"Clary!" Jace called after me. Ignore him.

I turned around - curse my lack of self control.

"What is wrong?" He asked seeing my distressed face.

" I can't see you anymore" I said

"If this is because of Sebastian we ca-"

"No, I don't want to see you anymore" I forced the words out "you are a commoner I can't be seen with you"

He looked taken back.

"So I'm not good enough for you?, is that it?" Jace asked, his mouth pressed into a tight line.

I took a deep breath and said "no".

It is for his own good I repeated over again in my head. After I had turned away from Jace I couldn't help the silent tears.

"Princess Clarissa" A servant boy said from behind me.

I hastily wiped the tears away and turned around.

"Yes?" I replied

"The King is requesting your presence in the drawing room" The boy bowed and walked away.

I entered the drawing room and glanced over at the portrait of my mother. Queen Jocelyn had died in a carriage accident when I was ten, she was the kindest person and taught me everything. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs, smoothing down my pale pink dress. My father entered the room with a nonchalant expression. He took a seat on the chair opposite me.

"Clarissa" The King began "there is to be an engagement ball on the morrow for your future husband and yourself. Everyone will be there, I am expecting you to be on your best behaviour, is that understood?" He said.

Oh great, a party where I get to celebrate the man that I will spend the rest of my life loathing I thought bitterly.

"Yes father, but you needn't worry It shall be a splendid occasion, in which everyone will enjoy." I said

"This goes towards your social reputation Clarissa, I hope that you are taking this seriously" my father said sternly.

"Of course I am father" I replied.

"Good. You are excused"

xxxxxxxxxx

"An engagement party?" Isabelle asked sitting on the bed next to me. "How fun, the Kingdom hasn't had a ball for weeks" She exclaimed jumping from the bed and walking around the chamber, "I wonder what I should wear!" Izzy said- mostly to herself.

"Aren't you excited!"

"Izzy this is hardly the thing for me to be excited about" I sighed. Izzy walked over to me and took one of my hands.

"It will get better in time I promise you that." She told me.

"One must always look for the bright side don't you agree?"

"Much obliged Izzy" I smiled.

"We should go to the Jest festival tonight, I heard there is going to be new acts to see!" Izzy exclaimed

"Sure" I beamed.

"I'll go home and get ready" She replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the castle entrance, pulling on my gloves turning my head looking for Isabelle.

"Footman" I called over to the servant. "Bring lady to me have her saddled and ready"

"Of course Princess" He replied bowing slightly before turning away.

By the time the footman came back Izzy had arrived on her horse. I mounted my horse and we made our way to Chesters village where the festival would be.

The night was lit up by magnificent candles and bright ribbons. Izzy and I both tied our horses to a nearby tree and set down the path towards the music, we followed the road into a small clearing. Everything was bright, there were people dancing and singing and entertainers riding bikes, blowing flames out of their mouth and some were play sword fighting. Izzy laughed and pulled me into the crowd. There were people in masks and dressed up in all sorts of costumes. I couldn't help but smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

I collapsed on my bed, what fun the festival had been, we had played games and an archer had even taught me how to fire a bow. I had only attended a few festivals in my life, but it had ended up leaving early, as father had important business to attend to. But one must always be grateful for life that they will get. I just needed to convince myself to be happy and I would be.

**Thoughts? Remember to review! The next chapter will be longer xx**


End file.
